Welcomed Illusions
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: All she wanted was for her father to come back, so much that she was seeing mirages of him everywhere. Who knew that he would be the one to bring her where men act like monsters, and the monsters of men die horrible deaths? [NaminexRoxas] [Chapter 2]
1. Prologue: The Day You Left

Notes: I'm trying to break away from my music theme for a bit, and go to the historical theme. Yes, this is a holocaust/WWII fanfic, & I'm going to try my very hardest to make it as historically accurate as possible. The date of the prologue is around 11/9/1938, appoximately the time of Kristallnacht. Kristallnacht was an attack on the Jews in response to the murder of a Nazi, to make it simple. The chapters following this will be set around 4 to 5 years after that day. 

Oh, & this was inspired by the book "Night" by Elie Wiessel, & a little bit of "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Prologue: The Day You Left

"NAMINE!" A woman, obviously a mother, screamed at the top of her lungs for her daughter to come over to her. She paced around the room, nervously fumbling with everything around her.

A white-blonde girl of eleven dashed down to the living room in response to her mother's calling. Her mother, Kairi, was obviously not pleased with something that either her or her father, Sora, had done. She had the same blue eyes as her mother, and with the exception of the color of their hair and her mother's aging, they almost looked identical.

She peeked into the living room in their tiny apartment to see her mother stop pacing around in circles, to wipe off the dust from the shelves that had never been used since their move into the apartment. She watched as her mother continued to obsessively, but absentmindedly continue to clean the small room.

"NAMINE!" Kairi called for her daughter again, only to turn around and see her nervously peeking around the corner at her.

"Mutti, what's wrong?" Namine looked at her mother with the most angelic eyes an 11-year-old could put on her face.

Kairi sighed. "Have you seen your father anywhere? Did he tell you where he was going before he just disappeared at the drop of a hat?" She spoke those two questions in one breath.

Namine shook her head. She had cooped herself up in her room since she had come home from school, thinking of what to draw. It was a habit of hers, for her to start one sketch immediately after the other. She now regretted what she had been doing, partly because she and her mother were unaware of where her father was and partly because the paper was the small ration that they had left. She looked down in shame from those realizations, knowing that her mother, her current mood, was likely to punish her.

But other things were on Kairi's mind today, and Namine using what was left of the paper rations was far from her biggest concern. She sat down on the couch and beckoned for Namine to sit down next to her. "Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" She asked her daughter in a concerned tone of voice. She moaned, and held her face in her hands. "I have no idea what he's been up to lately..."

"No..." Namine shook her head sadly in guilt. She loved her father more than anyone else in the world- a little bit more than her mother, but she would never admit that to Kairi's face. As Namine sat down on the couch, she rested her chin on her hands, trying to think of where Sora could have gone.

For the next few hours, the two females waited around. For a while, they just sat there, contemplating the current situation. It was soon getting late, so Kairi decided to cook a bit of food- if Sora wasn't planning to be home tonight, then at least she and Namine would have something to eat.

After watching her mother cook, Namine had gotten tired of waiting and walked back to her room to her drawing. She looked at what she had so far; a blank face. She had no idea what it would turn out to be, and thoughts of her father were distracting her from her work.

And then the thought hit her. Sora was gone, somewhere where neither she or her mother knew of. There was no limit to the bad things that could happen to him because the family was Jewish. Someone could have arrested him, shot him, or even killed him, just because of their religion.

She turned to look at the clock in her room. It said that it was eight o'clock, two hours past curfew- the time that all Jews were supposed to be at home, as Kairi had explained to her. This frightened her more than anything else- the fact that her father was out, somewhere, somehow, and possibly... gone.

A quick rapping at the door cut her thoughts off. Were the Nazis going to come after her and her mother, now that they could have possibly caught their father? She wanted to go to the door, in hopes that it was her father, returning safely. But there was something holding her back- her own life. She didn't want it to end so soon.

When she heard only her father and her mother speaking in hushed voices, she let out a small sigh of relief and walked towards the kitchen to see the two of them at the table together. Kairi had set a plate of food in front of Sora, but he wasn't even touching or giving it a second glance. His face was grim and serious.

Namine didn't want to intrude on their conversation, so she stood at her corner, eavesdropping and hoping that her parents would not notice her there.

"Sora, where have you been all of today? Namine and I have been worried sick..." Kairi's voice held a mix of anger and relief.

"I... I don't know how to tell you this." Sora looked at the ceiling, as if the answer was written on it.

"Just tell me!" Kairi pleaded to her husband.

"I was..." He sighed, and paused to think again. "...Assisting the murder of a Nazi."

Namine saw her mother's face go white, and felt hers turn the same color. "You... what?" She stared at Sora in shock. "Wh-wh-" Disbelief flooded her face.

He stood up, facing his wife who was holding back tears. "I'm sorry, Kairi." He reached out to hug her, but she pulled away.

"I can't believe you."

"It was for the good of us, Kairi, I swear it was! How much longer do you want to be cooped up in this small apartment? How much longer can you stand the ridiculous laws that the Nazis are passing, just to spite us? And how much longer can you stand seeing our friends dissappear, one by one? I'm sorry if it's something that I shouldn't have done, Kairi, but someone had to step up."

Namine felt a huge wave of guilt from her father's words and her mother's tears. She soon felt her own dribbling down her face, thinking that she could have stopped her father, if only she wasn't in her room, being self-centered. And now, from the look on her mother's face, the consequences for Sora's actions seemed dire.

"How could you do this, Sora?" Kairi whispered through her tears.

Sora pulled his wife into a tight embrace, and Kairi was too upset to fight back. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. He then moved his face to lightly kiss her.

"Sora..." Kairi let her tears wet her husband's shoulder. "What are we going to do now?"

He looked at his watch, and suddenly, his mouth curved into a deep frown. "Kairi," he looked his wife straight in the eye. "I know they're going to come for me, but please, just stay here with Namine. Don't try to do anything about it... I beg you..."

Namine's eyes grew wide. Her father was leaving... possibly forever.

Kairi's sobs grew louder. "Sora... don't do this to us. Don't leave us."

"Look, Kairi..." Sora looked down sadly at his wife. "I have to go unless I want to endanger you and Namine's lives."

"SORA!" Kairi was starting to grow hysterical. Namine silently watched in the corner, feeling as if she were about to, also. She watched her mother grip as tightly as she could onto her father's body, and wished that she were able to also grip onto him.

Sora's strength was much greater than Kairi's, but all he could do was sadly peel his wife's hands from his body, looking ready to run. "I love you," he whispered to her, before setting her down in her chair and leaving her crying buckets of tears.

Namine watched her father dash out through the door. He hastily closed it, not looking back.

She then dashed back towards her room, and quickly sketched the face of her father onto the paper. It might be all that she had left of him. Her mother's sobs were calling for her to go comfort her, but her hand now had a mind of its own. She was determined to finish this sketch.

-

I have a small favor to ask of you guys- can you think of a decent last name for Kairi, Sora, & Namine's family? I might use it, I might not. I usually just avoid using last names because I am absolutely HORRIBLE with make up names.

Review! Review! Review!

then I'll keep writing. :D


	2. Chapter 1: The Day You Came Back

A/N: WHEEE for chapter 1!

Vater is German for Dad/Daddy/Father.

Mutti is German for Mom/Mommy/Mother.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 1: The Day You Came Back

Coming out of the school, Namine peered through the hundreds of people. She wasn't quite sure who she was looking for, or where she was going. She just kept looking around... for someone.

This was the way that it had been for the last four years. Namine, now fifteen, was still as shy as a girl could ever be. She never spoke or raised her hand in class, and spent her days in her soltiude either drawing, or staring out the window. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for until she saw it.

There, she thought as she looked over by the sidewalk. It was him... her father. He had finally come home... Namine smiled, and ran towards the brunette. Just as soon as she was close enough to touch him...

He disappeared.

Namine dropped to her knees as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. When was her father going to come home? She didn't like to be so emotional in public... but how was she to stop her own feelings?

She was illusional. She knew it, everyone else knew it, and most people had just considered her to be crazy. Which was why she had no friends.

She missed her father more than anyone could have ever imagined- she saw him everywhere that she looked, but everytime that she would get close enough to reach out for him, he disappeared, as quickly as he had been seen.

Everything had gone wrong since he had left. The Nazis had passed laws beyond all of the Jews' wildest imaginations. They were now forced to wear the Star of David on all of their outer clothing, pointing out to the world who was a Jew and who wasn't. Now, these laws made the Jews seem more like caged birds than ever before. And faster than ever before, people were disappearing, one by one, family by family, home by home. It was quite frightening to see- one day, the person who sat next to you would be there, and then the next, they would be gone- forever.

Namine couldn't understand it- nor had she bothered to try to. Because all she wanted, more than ever, was to see Sora again, even if it was just for a few brief moments. Somehow, her mind allowed her to do so, in a way.

She walked home dejectedly, eyes scanning the sidewalk. As much as her mother told her to stop being so meek, she couldn't help it. All thoughts of being stronger only brought back more memories of her father.

He had always been the one who stood up for her, and he had always been the one who had done everything in his power for her happiness. Although her mother had done these things as well, their relationship was nowhere near being as strong as Sora and Namine's. Even now, after her father left, they seemed to have drifted apart more than ever.

She saw a few drops of water hit the ground, leaving dark spots on the sidewalk. Funny... she thought to herself, and looked at the sky. It's not raining.

Then she had realized that, once again, she was crying. She was crying from the memories of her father, and crying because of the well known fact to everyone that he may never come back. After all, it's been four years... she reasoned with herself, No one comes back untouched after four years.

"HALT!" The sharp words of a German officer stung her ears, nearly scaring her out of her skin.

Looking down, she said nothing, and stopped walking. As much as her mother liked to mouth these men off behind their backs, she couldn't bring herself to even speak to them. Their cold glares and pressed uniforms were already enough to make Namine quiver. Add in the gun, which caused her to almost become petrified.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was rough and scratchy.

"Home." Namine mummbled.

"SPEAK UP!"

"I'm going home," Namine spoke in a slightly louder tone.

"And where is your home?" He asked accusingly.

Namine wasn't sure wheth to answer him or not. She just stood there, silently.

"ANSWER ME!" His cold words told her that she had to speak.

"Just down the road... in that apartment building." She pointed to it, since there was no use in lying.

"Okay." The officer frowned.

Still trembling, Namine started to walk again, towards her home.

Before she could have taken five steps, the officer spoke again. "I didn't say you could leave yet."

She froze. The officer then took another look at her, and grumbled. "Go."

Shaking, she walked towards the building until he was out of sight. The conversation with the officer just then was one of the scariest momments of her life. Never had an officer stopped her on the way home before, and never had one spoken so harshly to her. The ones that she had seen standing around had their mouth formed into a permanent straight line, looking lifeless, never speaking to any passerbys, whether they were Jewish or not.

She continued to tremble as she made her way up the stairs of her apartment building. She had been shaking so fiercely by the time she had reached her door that she could barely turn the handle.

"Mutti?" She heard her own voice echo.

She suddenly became worried, and realized that her mother had almost never left the door unlocked when she was home alone. What had gone wrong? "Mutti!" She called again for her mother, as she timidly walked deeper into the apartment.

There was no answer this time, not even an echo.

Namine felt a chill go up her spine. What had gone wrong today? She continued to creep around the house, into the empty living room and kitchen. There was nobody- although it looked like her mother had been working hard today. There were papers all over the kitchen table. Namine hurried over to them, only to see a bunch of forms and other things that had were of no matter to her. She had hoped that there would be a note of some sort, saying why she was out and why the door was unlocked.

Maybe her mother was just being forgetful again. Maybe she had stepped out of the house, not knowing when she would come back, or planning to come back before she would be home. And maybe she also just forgot to lock the door on her way out.

But... she thought, why would her mother have the need to go out? They had bought all of the groceries that their rations allowed them to, and there was nothing else that they needed. Her mother was not one to go out just for a breath of fresh air.

Namine had suddenly become worried again, the way she always was when her mother left her at home. Although it was an immature fear of staying home alone, Namine had not been able to outgrow it since Sora had left.

She silently walked to her room, not daring to make even the slightest peep. There was no sound in the house, and she would not be the one to break the it.

As she had for the past four years, the first thing that she gave a second glance to everytime she ever entered was the sketch. The sketch of Sora that she had so hastily drew the day that he left. Although her drawing skills had improved since then, her memory had fazed a bit. The only thing image she could fall back on to remember her father was the sketch. She gazed at his face, almost smiling. At least she could remember what he looked like.

A crash broke the silence of the house. Namine jumped in shock, suddenly realizing that she was not alone. Could her mother be back? She wanted to go towards the sound to see what was going on, but there was something stopping her. Her intuition told her that it was not her mother who made the crash, and her body refused to move.

"There's supposedly a girl here, too..." She heard a gruff male's voice.

There was no other voice. He must have been alone, and speaking to himself. Namine still sat frozen on her bed. What was she supposed to do if an intruder came in? She looked around nervously, trying to remember what Kairi had told her.

Until the door flung open to reveal an angry man in an SS uniform. There was something familiar about his face...

She squinted at the man, just to make sure that her assumptions were correct.

The man glared back at Namine, timidly sitting on her bed, examining him. He had bright blue eyes with dirty, messy blonde hair... she looked down at the picture of Sora in her lap. She was right. She had to be. He looked just liked him.

She silently prayed that this situation wasn't just another illusion in her mind. She continued to stare at him.

"You're coming with me." He suddenly grabbed her wrist tightly, ready to drag her out of the room.

The way that he gripped her hurt. Her father had never done this to her... what had happened to him the four years that he was gone?

"Vater? Is that you?" She looked at him with loving eyes, ignoring the pain that he was causing her.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" His words stung harder and hurt more than the ones of the uniformed Nazi on the street.

Shaking, she held out the picture that she had drew towards him. The man looked at it and frowned deeper. "Who is this?"

"You, Vater."

"I'm not you Vater." He firmly told her, setting the paper aside. "Now come with me, or I'll force you to."

How had her father suddenly become so cruel? He always spoke in a soft tone to her, and had always looked at her with loving eyes. Now, he was just giving her cold, hard glares, and almost shouting at her. She picked up the paper again, to examine the two mens' faces.

"Wait..." she mummbled. "Where's Mutti?"

"Your Mutti's gone. Just like your Vater."

She refused to accept that the man in front of her was not her father. "Where are you taking me?"

"That's none of your business."

She looked at him with big, sad eyes. She used to use those eyes to get what she wanted from her father, but all she wanted now was for him to stop hurting her, to stop lying to her. She could no longer feel her hand. "Who... who are you, then?"

The man sighed. He thought that the girl would be easy to coax, but apparently, she had the same will of staying as her mother did. "I'm..." he paused, "Roxas." There was no way that he was going to let his full name slip out. Things were already getting more personal than he had wished for. All he was told to do was to get the two women of the family into the ghetto before the next train would be leaving.

"No..." Namine felt a tear trickle down her face. "You can't be anyone other than my father. You look just like him! STOP LYING TO ME!" With a surprising confidence, she shoved the picture in front of his face.

Roxas looked at it in disgust. Although the man did look quite like him, the girl was just plain illusioned. He had never seen her before in his life, and there was no way that she had just sketched him while he was snooping around their apartment. And there was no way that he was her father, with her being fifteen and him only twenty.

How was he going to coax her out, now? The other SS were waiting outside for him, most likely growing impatient. The girl looked at him with big, watery eyes, all he could do was scoff in the nausea of her tears. "Just come." He was going to have to revert to force now.

Namine saw the man look at her with a softer face after he took a closer look at the picture. He WAS her father, and he was, most likely, going to take her someplace where she'd be happy... right?

But somehow, as she tried to get up, her body wouldn't go. There was something telling her that the man in front of her was not her father, just someone who looked like him and was going to kidnap her while her mother was out. And the same voice was telling her not to trust him.

"Let's GO." He pulled her up off the bed with his full strength, causing her to let out a small scream for the pain in her arm. He continued to drag her through her home, and out of the apartment.

"Stop... stop..." she moaned. "Vater..."

"I'm NOT your Vater. Stop believing that I am." He shouted at her. Why had she put up such a fight over a topic as silly as to who was her father?

"You are..." she insisted, still gripping the sheet of paper in her hand and holding it out for Roxas to see.

By this time, Roxas had enough of the nonsense that the illusional girl was babbling of. "No." He snatched the paper out of Namine's hand and tore the sheet into shreds. Seeing that happen, plently of tears had rolled out of her eyes. He smirked, knowing he had won. "Now that that's settled, you're coming with me."

Namine continued to sob, with a slight refusal to leave, and a refusal to believe that Roxas was not her father.

And as he watched her cry, he felt himself soften up. And even though he had become almost heartless from being trained as an SS, there was something about the girls tears that almost made him want to comfort her. Almost. He mentally kicked himself for letting his barrier fall so easily. But then, he reasoned with himself, it wasn't every day that someone insisted he was their father.

He continued to drag her down the stairs to a large group of people who were also wearing stars on their clothes- the other Jews in the neighborhood. She tried to stay close to Roxas, who had let go of her wrist then and went to talk to the other uniformed officers. When he realized she was following him, he shoved her towards the growing crowd of people, muttering, "Stupid girl."

As Namine looked into the growing crowd, she wondered, Where were they all going to be sent? 


	3. Chapter 2: In the Ghetto

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was busy with a lot of other things in my life & I told myself that I would finish House of Melodies first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2: In the Ghetto

She felt a big hand grasp her wrist as she mindlessly wandered away. Out of shock, she froze, only daring to move her eyes up to the head that was connected to the arm. "Vater," she murmured, with a sudden bit of hope. Her tearful eyes continued to peer at him as he looked away in disgust.

He then shoved her towards a group of three other Jews who had excluded themselves from the rest of the crowd. "That's your new family. Now get away from me."

Namine saw the harsh formations on Roxas's features, only to feel tears, once again, forming in her eyes. Her eyes turned to look at the three people that Roxas had deemed as her new family. The lone female, a green-eyed redhead, attempted to smile at her, although it was clear to everyone that she was not happy with her current situation.

"I'm Olette," she said, and stuck out her hand for Namine to shake. She weakly took the older woman's hand in hers, and let it flop as Olette did the "shaking." After the awkward situation, she looked away, just to take another glimpse into the crowd to look for her mother. It was hopeless; the best that she could do was stick with these three.

"That's Hayner," Olette pointed to the dirty blonde sitting on the curb when Namine turned back around. She gave a little wave, and then continued to look for someone, anyone that looked even slightly familiar. Her attempt failed once again.

"And that's Pence." Olette pointed to the chubby male on the other side of her. "Since we're obviously stuck together, why don't we make the best of the situation?" Olette was trying, but for the current situation, it seemed as if she was trying too hard for the group.

Namine stood a little closer to them, still not speaking.

"So what's your name?" Hayner asked her.

"Namine." She didn't speak of anything else, nor was there time to. The crowd in front of them started to move, signaling that they were supposed to follow suit.

As they awkwardly shifted through the crowd, Namine soon realized that Pence, Olette, and Hayner were no better acquainted with each other than she was with them. Where they taken from their homes when they were alone, also? She wanted to ask, but bit her lip to keep herself from doing so.

"We didn't know each other until today, just like you." Olette spoke as if she read Namine's mind as she stared at her. "Hayner was taken here as he was walking home from school, I was taken from home while my parents were out, and Pence was wandering around outside when he was taken. They sort of just shoved us together."

Namine shivered from her words. They weren't meant to have this effect at all- just the concept of being taken without your parents was enough to make Namine want to go cry in a corner.

"I'm guessing something similar happened to you?" Olette looked at Namine with concern. She looked like she was going to burst with her emotion inside as the crowd continued to walk through the streets in the darkness.

I doubt if any of you were taken from your home by your own father! Namine wanted to scream to them. Olette, Hayner, and Pence couldn't relate no matter how hard they tried.

The crowd of Jews walked until their legs ached, not that Namine took any sort of notice. She was busy looking into the crowd for her mother, and occasionally giving a small glance towards Roxas. If there were any words that made Namine doubt her assumption of Roxas as her father, they were all gone now. Every time she looked at him, he looked and seemed more like the person that had left her and her mother so suddenly that day.

Sometimes, if she would see the side of his face, she could see that through his current tough and cruel barrier, he was the same kind person that hadn't changed- at all. She wanted to run over to him, just to be next to him, and tell him everything that was on her mind- the way that she used to, before he left and changed into a cruel monster. All monsters have their weaknesses, she told herself. And Vater is no exception.

-

"I found something that you might find interesting." This comment made Roxas look up at Axel, his best friend and fellow SS. His piercing green eyes were what made him look like he could torment you, and his long red hair was just an add-on effect. And frankly, his threats with fire were what allowed him to get what he wanted- whether what he wanted was from a Jew or anyone else.

"What?" Roxas's own blue eyes shifted to look up at his friend.

"Since you took so long getting that girl out, I thought that there might be something interesting in their home. And frankly, I was right." He pulled out a stack of papers, which were obviously artwork from a glance.

"What's so interesting about the sketches?" Roxas huffed, annoyed by Axel bringing up the subject.

"Take a closer look." Axel shoved the sketches under his friend's nose.

When he looked into the paper, he saw... himself. It was similar to the sketch that he had tore up a few hours ago, only this one was a sketch of his whole body. This was interesting; he had never seen this girl, or a man that looked just like him before. He folded up the sketch and put it in his pocket.

"Why are you keeping it? I thought that they weren't 'interesting.'" Axel sarcastically made air quotes over the word "interesting."

"I changed my mind." Roxas muttered.

"It's the girl, isn't it?"

"What girl?" He looked and was genuinely confused.

"The one that you dragged out of the home. Namine. Don't play dumb with me, Roxas."

"How do you know her name when I don't? If it's anyone around here who's interested in her, I would think it would be YOU."

"Whatever. She might be nice to have in bed, anyway." A smirked crawled onto his lips.

Roxas glared at him. Sure, the occasional Jewish girl was fun to harass, but for Roxas, the game had just become boring. It actually surprised him that Axel was still playing it.

"I guess I hit a sensitive spot." His smirk grew wider. "There's no rule saying that we can't share her, you know."

The next and last thing Axel saw before he hit the ground was a fist to his face.

-

As night fell across the street full of Jews, they continued to walk. Namine was now finally feeling the exhaustion that she didn't feel before. With every step she took, she felt more of an urge to fall to the ground. But she couldn't do that. Pence had done so a few hours back, and was left there, now forgotten- physically and mentally.

Olette hadn't spoken a word yet, but when the crowd in front of them finally stopped, she muttered a small "finally" under her breath. She looked completely worn out- there were a million little sweat beads stuck to her face.

When everyone looked around them, they realized where they were- they were in the ghetto of the city, and this was where they would be forced to stay for the night.

As the SS went around assigning families to homes and counting the bodies, Namine and Olette sat down on the street from weariness. It would be a while before they reached them, so she waited, next to Olette and Hayner. There was nothing comforting about the current situation, and no words were uttered amongst the trio.

Finally, Roxas had come up to them. He seemed to wince once he saw Namine, and then almost seemed to be hiding his face.

As tired as Namine was, she couldn't stop herself from running over to Roxas's side. She wildly flung her arms around him, and started to sob, as if she were possessed. "Vater... why did we have to walk so far?"

He coldly glared at her, and then shrugged her off. "You guys are staying in the home behind you."

With those words, he turned and left a broken Namine on the street.

Olette, seeing that the situation had gotten worse, put an arm around the crying girl. She didn't know how to comfort her, exactly, since she had no idea what went on, so all she said was, "Let's go inside. We need a good night's sleep." She then helped Namine onto her feet and held her hand as they walked inside.

Although Namine felt her tears stop physically, there was no way for her to stop crying. There seemed to be absolutely no ounce of kindness in Roxas, no matter how hard she had tried to bring out his beast's weakness. All this time she had hoped he hadn't stopped loving her, but now, suddenly, it seemed like all hope was lost.

She didn't realize that she had walked through the hallway and into a bedroom with Olette next to her until she fell onto the bed.

"I think I'll go to sleep now," Namine reassured Olette, just so the older woman would leave the room.

Olette gave a simple nod, and left.

-

"Vater?" Namine opened her eyes to see Roxas looking down at her.

He gave her a warm smile. "Yes," he said, and then pulled her into his arms into a big hug. Namine had felt tears coming again, although this time they were happy tears. She smiled through them, and whispered, "I missed you."

After their long-awaited hug, Roxas took her hand in his. "Let's go home." They walked out of the home together, and amazingly, their old home was right across the street. Namine dashed out to it, waving for Roxas to catch up.

Soon enough, as she watched Roxas run up to her, his demeanor changed- back into the one that she had interacted with for the past two days. He didn't smile, and his eyes carried a cold glare at her. When he reached her, he raised his hand to her face...

...and slapped her.

There was something wrong with him, something so completely wrong, she realized as he dragged her down the street, into the alley. As soon as he realized that there were no people around, he kicked her in the stomach.

Namine grabbed her stomach as she fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Why was he doing this? It was even more wrong than just taking her away from her home... "Vater..." she moaned, looking into his eyes.

He continued to look at her with the came cold gaze.

Namine didn't realize what was happening next. She stood up with a sudden power, and suddenly beat him to the ground, much to both of their surprises. When he landed on the ground, on his back, she heard him whisper. She dared to lean closer to hear what he was saying.

"I love you, Namine."

She was now the person doing something so completely wrong. She squat down next to his head, crying. What was she going to do now?

-

"Wake up, Namine." She heard a comforting voice in her ear- one of a woman's. When she slowly opened up her eyes, she saw bright green ones in front of them. She gasped.

It took her a while to realize that she was staring at Olette. As she got up from the bed, she only half-listened to what Olette said about what was to happen today. All she heard was something about a train, and lots of people, and they had to leave fast.

Namine had no problem with leaving right then and there, although she did not eat dinner the night before and was also skipping breakfast. She had hoped that the train might possibly have a bit of food when she felt her stomach growl.

When Namine walked out of the room she had used for the night, she saw Hayner coming out of the bathroom. "Let's go, we've taken long enough." He motioned for them to leave, then walked out and slammed the door behind them.

The crowd was moving fast, and Namine could see the train. She soon realized that they were to be sitting in a boxcar meant for animals. Why are they doing this to us? She asked herself. Why are Vater and his new friends doing this?

Olette, Hayner, and Namine were the last people to enter the current car. There might have been five hundred people cramped in there together. Babies were screaming left and right, and some people had taken the freedom to lie down on the floor; therefore forcing many other people to stand.

This was worse than her nightmare. In anxiety, she crouched down, and hid her face in her hands. Why did God allow such treatment of his creatures?

She hadn't seen the worst yet. When she finally looked up, she heard a loud cry in the car. There was a woman, holding her screaming baby... and there were men, beating it. The woman begged the men to stop, but they refused. Not until the baby had stopped crying. Namine turned her head. She couldn't bear to see such cruelty. And yet, as she turned to look at the other corner, there was another person being treated the same. This time, it was a child of about four, crying loudly for his mother. His mother was no where to be seen.

She shifted her eyes to the small window of the car, just so she wouldn't have to watch human beings torture each other in every which way. But there was something that she feared even more that she saw through the window.

Fire. There was also a faint scent of it.

"There's fire through that window..." she murmured.

Olette looked at Namine with a puzzled expression. When she looked through the window, all she saw was the usual green vegetation. "Namine? Are you alright?"

"No, the fire's going to consume us all... I can smell it in the car already."

Olette's eyes widened. "Namine, don't say that!"

Her slightly raised voice brought attention from people around them.

"What did she say?" A grouchy old man turned to look at Olette.

She shook her head nervously. "Nothing."

"I know she said something." He turned to Namine. "What did you say?"

Namine raised her hand and pointed at the window. "There's fire. It's going to kill us."

"Are you CRAZY?" The man got up and slapped her.

"No. It's the truth." Tears formed in Namine's eyes, not from the pain of the slap, but from the pain in her heart when she realized everyone's disbelief. "Why won't anyone believe me?"

"Because you're crazy, that's why." An onlooker grabbed Namine's wrists.

She pulled away from his grasp, running towards the window. Pressing herself against it, she could see a body in the fire...

Silenced, she fell to her knees, quivering. The two men now took the time to tie her up, so that she would no longer flail around wildly.

She felt something smack her on her head, and then looked back at the fire, just to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her.

There was her father, being consumed by the flames.

-

Review!


End file.
